Chibiusa's Turn to Save the Day
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: Chibiusa is living a normal life until she gets a surprise visit from Helios. Helios warns her that a new evil approaches and it's after her. This time she's the only one that can stop it, but will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, there! This is my first long fanfic for two of my fav couple in Sailor Moon Helios and Chibiusa. I hope you enjoy it. I am trying to make my stories better and better. I hope it isn't too confusing or anything since I got ruin of Crystal Tokyo. Please review!

Chapter 1: The end of Chibiusa's normal life.

_The future is never set on stone any little change can change it. The world of Crystal Tokyo that was once Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's future was changed by a decision to leave the world as it was and remain normal people. Chibiusa was born as a normal child, but somehow retain her memories of Crystal Tokyo and her years of training as a Sailor Senshi in the past._

I looked out the window outside my bedroom trying to paint it exactly the same. Painting with oil paint had recently become my favorite

media, and the moon looked even more beautiful than usual in the night sky. It was no secret I loved the moon. My room had moon

everywhere. When I wasn't painting or drawing I was adding more moons to my long collection of moons or rabbits. I myself was

descended from a long line of moon royalty, but that's a long story even though it may sound unbelievable. Finally, after a few minutes I

finished the painting I was working so hard on. "Chibiusa," I heard my father call. "Coming," I yelled back. I quickly looked in the mirror

and fixed my short natural pink hair. I used to wear it like my mother with two long pigtails with two buns it was a very odd, but cute

style however recently I decided to try something more mature. I was already sixteen after all. I ran downstairs in a rush not wanting to

make anyone wait for me any longer. Today was special. The painting I was working on was for was for my mother's birthday party.

Everyone was downstairs waiting. My mother, my father, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Hakura-chan, Michiru-chan,

Setsuna-chan, Hotaru-chan, Luna, Diana, and Atremis. My mother was showered with presents and had a bright smile in her face. I

smiled and said, "I made you a painting, but it's still drying," I explained. "Its fine," my mother said with a dreamy expression. My mother

looked as stunning as ever. No one would be able to tell it was her 31st birthday. It was a moon royalty thing. We stop aging at a

certain age. Same went for everyone else in the rooms that were all descent from royalty of their own planets. We were never quite

sure why we didn't age. Theory was it was because of the sliver crystal. My mother's party lasted till midnight. It was wonderful and

merry like it always is when everyone gets together. I fell asleep with a smile. My mom loved the painting.

I had a hard time waking up in the morning though because the party ran so late yet somehow I managed to get to school on time. "

Chibiusa-chan, you look exhausted," my best friend Chiharu Sato commented when she saw me at school that morning. "We had a party

for my mom last night," I explained with a yawn. Chiharu was an upbeat girl with curly brown hair with amazing green eyes that reminded

me a bit of Minako-chan. They were both athletic and loved to chase idols, but Chiharu was a bit more discreet and shy "Oh, I see no

wonder," Chiharu said. I was busying pulling out my notebook and pencil when Chiharu suddenly asks, "Hey, Chibiusa-chan do you ever

wish you were a princess?" "No," I answered as quickly as I could. I was a princess. I was the princess of the moon even though I was

leading a normal life; however the life I was living now could have been a lot different. Thanks to a bit of messing with time I had

memories of a different future. A future where I actually lived as a princess in a place called Crystal Tokyo. Living as a princess was

lonesome, hard and came with a lot of responsibly. I got to see my mother live that first hand. It came with pain. I knew that a princess

life is no luxury life. "Really? Why not?" Chiharu asked in shock. "A princess life isn't what it seems like. At least I think so. Imagine all

the lessons they must have, plus it sounds lonesome," I told her. "You're so mature, Chibiusa-chan. I would never look at it that way. All

I saw was a life of glamour," Chiharu admitted and looked out the window thoughtfully.

Our teacher walked in and began our lesson, but I couldn't concentrate. I was thinking about the past where I lived as a princess and

the world wasn't at peace. The time when it was my mother's job and mine along with the sailor senshi was to protect the earth. I

never wanted to return to those times again. I wanted tdo be normal. The day went by fast with several lessons. Finally, school was

out and Chiharu and I were walking home. " Chibiusa-chan, want to go for a smoothie?" Chiharu asked. I nodded still lost in thought.

Something didn't feel right. I just couldn't decide why. I listened to Chiharu talk about her latest idol group obsession while we walked to

our favorite smoothie place near my house.

Finally, we reached the smoothie placed and I ordered my favorite smoothie. "Are you ok?" Chiharu asked, but I never answer.

Something, no someone caught my eye. Someone who didn't fit in a smoothie shop in Tokyo. It couldn't be, but no one in Tokyo had

that unusual white hair or golden eyes or who had ever made my heart beat fast. Someone I only met in my dreams I got up in a rush,

and our eyes met. "Helios?" I wondered out loud. He walked towards me and there was no longer any doubt that was Helios. "Hello,

Chibiusa," Helios said. "Chibiusa-chan, who is that?" Chiharu asked with her eyebrow raised. I ignored her question and asked, "Why are

you here? You…" I wanted to say more, but Chiharu was listening. "Sorry, Chiharu," I said in a small voice and grabbed Helios and ran. I

could of made an excuse to Chiharu, but that would lead to question and I was in a hurry. I couldn't wait to talk to Helios any longer.

For one Helios was the love of my life and for another something was wrong."Chibiusa!" Chiharu screamed. I ran as fast as I could to

avoid Chiharu and stopped when we reached a secluded place. "Why are you here, Helios? What's going on," I asked desperately for I

knew that Helios being in Tokyo wasn't a good sign. "I was looking for you. Evil approaches. It's you. It's after you. I am not leaving you

alone to face it," He said with a serious look in his eyes. I felt myself panic. I knew something was off that day. "What evil, Helios?" I

asked my voice laced with panic. "I wish I knew. I wish I could help more," Helios said. "Don't say that! You're helping us enough by

informing us!" I told him. "But, I have no powers to help and not even the golden crystal. I am nothing," Helios insisted sadly. "Don't say

that!" I cried and hugged him. I've missed him so much even though the memory was so distant. A memory from my past life as a

princess of Crystal Tokyo who was visiting the present and met the love of her life in her dream. Even without that memory I met him in

my dreams every day. The memory was the only thing that let me know he was real. That memory was still so deep in my heart. "Don't

say that ever again Helios. You're really something. You leave me breathless every time I think of you even though we didn't meet in this

lifetime I can remember it like it was yesterday. I see you in my dreams every day," I exclaimed while holding him tight. Helios blushed. "I

wasn't sure if you remembered I was real," Helios stuttered nervously. I didn't think such a beautiful person could get even get nervous

or flustered. "How could I ever forget, Helios?" I whispered softly. I don't know how long we stayed like that. I just knew I never wanted

to let go. People might laugh saying that it's impossible to find true love at such a young age, but I did and I knew it was true.

Suddenly, my phone's ringtone bought me back to reality. I struggled to find my phone in my red backpack. "Hello?" I answered.

Silence… "Hello?" I asked again. I check the caller id. It was Hotaru-chan. "Hotaru! What's wrong? Where are you?" I asked. "I… I am at

your house…" Hotaru managed in a chocked voice. "I am going over there!" I told her and hanged up.

"Come on! Something is wrong," I explained to Helios and grabbed his hand and began to run. Helios looked confused, but he didn't

question me and followed me. Something was wrong. Hotaru was my best friend and I was worried. I finally reached a two story red

house and ran inside. I found Hotaru lying there sobbing with the bodies of all the Sailor Senshi, and my parents even our cat guardians.

I screamed and Helios grabbed me. "I… I don't know what happened…. I should have been here to help, but I was at school. I failed at

my duty as a Sailor Senshi," Hotaru said miserably. Hotaru was the youngest of the Sailor Senshi and still went to school like I did. "No,

it's better Hotaru! I couldn't stand to lose you too!" I cried and hugged her. My mother, my father, my friends they all laid before me.

They were gone. I sobbed. I couldn't do anything to save them. I felt so helpless. What if I could of have helped I couldn't stop thinking

that. Helios went up to the body and bend down to examine them. "They are not dead," Helios declared. "Thank goodness," I said in

relief. There was still hope to get them back. If hope still remained I wouldn't give up. I had to be strong for their sake, for Hotaru's

sake. "It's a spell. It has to have to do with the evil I came here to warn you about. I was too late," Helios said sadly. "I should of have

foreseen this. I should have been doing my proper duty as a Sailor Senshi," Hotoru cried. "Hotoru! It isn't anyone's fault. We have to get

to the bottom of this! We will fix this." I cried. "Come on, we need to move them somewhere more comfortable," I told them. As we

moved them I couldn't help, but to wonder even though I was telling Hotaru there was hope how would we fix this? We were only two

Sailor Senshi and well Helios. What could we do if everyone else even my mother failed to stop this evil? We finished settling everyone

and Hotaru and Helios agreed to stay my house for safely. I looked out the balcony of a window and sighed. "What are you thinking of,"

Helios asked behind. "About if we really have a chance if my mother the most powerful senshi the moon's ever seen and all her senshi

couldn't defeat could we three really have a chance?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. "We have to try. We have no other choice. We

can't just sit back," Helios told me. "You're right," I said and sigh. "You cut your hair," Helios said awkwardly trying to change the

subject. I remembered that the last time he saw me I was a child. "I've grown up," I told him. "It looks nice," Helios said. After standing

there in silence and glancing at the night sky we exchanged our goodnights even though we knew we would meet again in my

dreamland. Tomorrow I dreaded it, but I knew we had to get to the bottom of whatever evil had put the spell on the senshi. And this is

how my normal life came to an end and I reclaimed my duty as a princess and senshi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Face of Evil

I stared at the mirror in the morning and sighed. I looked like a wreck.

I had cried myself to sleep. Even though I was trying to act strong how

could I possibly stop this new evil if the other senshi couldn't? I knew

this sort of thinking wasn't going to help us, but I couldn't help it. I

wasn't a strong senshi like my mother. I was pretty much useless. Still

I had to try. I walked to my kitchen. Hotaru was eating breakfast and

she looked just I did. Her eyes were red and swollen. She was staring

into empty space. It was no secret the same question that haunted me

haunted her. "Morning," I managed to say somewhat cheerfully. Hotaru

didn't answer she just gave me a faint smile. I knew that guilt was the

biggest thing that was upsetting her because it was the same for me.

Wondering what if I had been there to lead my power? Could they have

beaten it? But instead helping I was at school not even paying attention

to the lecture. I knew Hotaru felt the same way, but I couldn't say much

to comfort her. "I am transferring to your school. The papers are

already in place thanks to Helios-san. I am going with you today. If

something happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself. I am a sailor

senshi it's my duty to protect the moon royality which is you,"

Hotaru explained with determination in her voice.

"Okay," I told her. Then I noticed she was wearing the same

uniform as me instead of her private school one. Helios walked in with

the boys uniform from my school. "Helios! You too?" I asked in school.

I couldn't picture Helios at a school at all. Helios belonged more in a

fairy tale than a school. He looked heartbreaking handsome in the

school uniform. "Well, we should all stick together, right?" Helios said.

Even though our situation was rather grim I couldn't help, but get

excited. Going to school with Helios. Seeing him every day. If only it

wasn't because of this. I looked at the time. "Shall we go then?" I asked.

They simply nodded and we were on our way. It was such a nice sunny

day. It made it seem like there was no evil lurking it the world except I

knew differently. Still I couldn't help smiling at the beautiful April day.

Even Hotaru's mood lightened. "How's your school like?" Hotaru asked.

"It's nice. Everyone is really friendly. I am class president! You got to

meet Chiharu-chan! She is my friend and she is awesome!" I exclaimed

excitedly. Hotaru giggled a little. "It sounds great," Hotaru said. "Helios

have you ever been to school? "I asked curiously. "No, but I think I have

an idea of what's it like," he said and smiled. His smile was the most

dazzling thing I've seen. Oh, I knew it was bad to be so happy and

excited that I was spending time with him when it was because evil

threated the earth, but I couldn't help it. My felt my face turn bright

red. "Chibiusa, are you ok?" Hotaru asked. "y..yea," I said and nodded

quicky. I put my hands in my red checks and notice Helios glancing at

me and they turned even redder. I sigh in relief when I saw the school

gate. "I guess I'll go ahead while you guys fill out the remaining paper

work and stuff," I stammered and hurried inside leaving both of them

with a confused look. My heart felt like it was going to explore. Looking

at him was more than I could take. I didn't feel it yesterday because I

was too upset. I walked into my classroom sort of dazed. "Chibiusa,

there you are! What the hell was that you did yesterday? You left me

hanging!" Chiharu exclaimed angrily. Crap, I had forgotten about that.

"I am sorry, Chiharu-chan. It was an emergency," I said hopefully that

be enough for her. "You couldn't just told me that instead of running of

with god knows who!"Chiharu said. "I am sorry. Can you please let it

go? Please?" I said. Chiharu's angry look changed to a look of concern.

"Is everything ok?" Chiharu asked. "I am having mmm… Family issues.

Really private. That boy was a close family friend and he's helping me

out," I explained. Sorry, for the bad explanation Chiharu. I wished I

could tell you everything, but I can't. "Class, we have two new exchange

students. Hotaru Tomoe and Helios Tomoe," my teacher said and in

walked in Hotaru and Helios. "Ehh, that's the boy from before!" Chiharu

whispered. "I was about to tell you. They are my childhood friends and

they are transferring here," I whispered back. Chiharu frowned. "You're

hiding something and I don't like it, but I guess," Chiharu said. "I am

sorry I can't tell you everything. If I could I would," I told her. She

nodded, but didn't answer me. Helios sat in the desk besides me and

Hotaru sat behind me. This was too nerve wreaking. One of my friends

was angry at me, the other was depressed, and the guy I loved was

attending school for the first time. On top of that there was an new evil

threatening the world and I have to fix it because all the other senshi

couldn't. I looked out the window. What form was this evil in now?

When would it attack? I hadn't even transformed into a senshi in years

and I had no special powers like my mother or the other senshi. In

addition to that Hotaru couldn't use her powers. Not unless she had a

death wish and even if she didn't I wouldn't let her. Would the three of

us really be ok? "Chibiusa, umm it's lunch time already," Hotaru broke

me off my trance. "Right," I said and forced a smile. "Are you alright,

Chibiusa? You look dazed," Chiharu said. "Yeah," I said and flashed her

my best smile. I began leading Helios and Hotaru to our table and

Chiharu whispered," They are sitting with us? We don't fit in our table."

"True, we'll sit somewhere else then," I said. I didn't notice at the time

her upset expression when I said that. Only until much later. Chiharu

sat with our usual friends while I sat in another table with Hotaru and

Helios in another table. "School's interesting," Helios said trying to get

ruin of the tension in the table. "Hotaru, I need you to promise me

something," I said seriously. Hotaru remained silent so I continued, "No

matter what happens I don't want you to sacrifice yourself," I said. "I

can't promise that. It's my duty," Hotaru said simply. I felt tears

threatening to escape. "Hotaru, don't be silly," I managed to say. A girl

suddenly screamed and we got up quickly. I turned and found our

cafeteria surrounded by youma. They were two horrible and ugly

youma stealing away dream mirrors. I won't lie. I was frightened.

"Come on, let's go" I told Hotaru. "Saturn crystal power make-up,"

Hotaru yelled. "Moon crystalpower Make-up," I yelled.

We transformed then to our true forms of

senshi. My normal life was really gone and now it's time to come back

to reality of who I am. I couldn't be scared I had to fight for the sake of

everyone around me. Everyone I loved. "Stop right there," I screamed.

The blue youma stopped and looked at me. "More senshi?

I thought we got ruin of them all," the another one said.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you," I said holding back tears.

It wasn't the same saying without Sailor Moon. "I am the soldier of death and rebirth.

Sailor Saturn," Hotaru yelled. "The boss is going to be pissed when she

finds out we forgot two senshi! How are we going to explain this you

idiot ," one of them yelled at the other. "We'll just have to get ruin of

them now!" the other answered and attacked us. Fire surrounded us.

We were trapped. "Dammit!" I cried. I thought maybe transforming

would help give me an idea of what I had to do to safe everyone, but I

had no powers. "Looks like these are the weak ones. The others ones

up more fight," one youma said. "Silenc!" Hotaru started to say, but I

jumped on top of her. "You can't! You can't. You'll die!" I yelled. "I can't

just accept defeat like this either Chibiusa! I have the power to end

this!," Hotaru yelled back. "We'll figure something out!" I told her. All

hope was lost though. We were surrounded in a circle of flames and

had no powers to get out. Suddenly, Helios appeared in his Pegasus

form and said, "Get on!" We quickly got on. The youma tried to attack

him, but Helios was fast and the attacked missed. As we saw him fly

further and further away from the scene of the crime Hotaru screamed,

"Where are you taking us? We have to go back and fight. We can't back

down!" "You're all this planet has left! Do you thinking killing yourself

to defend to youmas is going to change anything? If you're going to

sacrifice yourself at least do it to attack the person behind this!" Helios

snapped at her. Hotaru remained silent after this. "So, what do we

do?"I asked. What can we do? We have no powers. "First of all we

learned today they are after dream mirrors again, but it isn't the black

circus," Helios explained. He lead us to a secluded area. "We can't go

back to your house. They will find us there," Helios explained. "Too late

for that," a voice said behind us. The youma. They followed us. "Did you

really think we would let you get away so easily," the red youma said.

They laughed. The blue youma aimed an attack at Helios. He fell to the

ground transforming back into his true form. "Helios," I screamed and

ran to him. Helios remain motionless in the ground. "Helios, Helios

say something!" I cried. Suddenly, we were surrounded in a circle of fire

away. Sailor Saturn stood in front of us in a defense pose. "It's over for

you three," One youma laughed. Then, out of nowhere a ball of flames

hit the two youma and the circle of fire disappeared. "You didn't forget

about us now did you?" a familiar voice said. "No, way," I was all I

managed to said as four familiar girls stepped in to save us.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 My own Sailor Senshi

The girls who saved us were graceful, beautiful, and looked strong-willed. The girls wore

sailor outfit like us each a distinct color. I've forgotten about them, my own team of

senshi who were to sleep on unless danger should ever occur. "It's you!" I managed to

exclaimed in surprise. "The Sailor Quartet at your service," Sailor Ceres said with a wink.

Sailor Ceres or her normal name Cerecere was a charming girl that had pink hair and a pink

sailor suit like me, but wore her hair in a very odd hair style with yellow ribbons.

Actually to be quite honest all the Sailor Quartet had odd hairstyle not ugly, just something

completely different from the style you saw ever day. "You guys appeared just in time,"

Hotaru said in relief. Suddenly, I notice something off. "Hey, where the hell did the youma

go?" I asked. "Probably retreated," Sailor Juno pointed out. "Speaking of which could

someone explain what is going on? We been asleep for years and suddenly we are awake,

so what's going on?" Sailor Vesta asked bluntly. "Before that we should get out of here

before we get attacked again," Helios said weakly. I ran to him. "You're awake? Are you

okay?" I asked. I could of swore I saw a hint of blush in his cheek as I said that, but

I must imagine it. Helios blushing? It didn't seem possible to me. "Yeah, my transformation

took part of the blow," Helios explained. "Thank goodness," I said and hugged him. I was

just so happy he wasn't hurt well that no one got hurt. We decided that we would stay at

Hotaru's place where she lived with Setsuna before. My place had already been targeted to

much after all. I knew I would miss it, but it was for the best. Going to back to my place was

too dangerous. After we shared our story about what happened to the other sailor scouts

and what we seen at school we sat in silence, mourning once more what had happened.

Oh, we tried to figure out who was behind everything, but we couldn't even name one

suspect. We were in a bind and even though we had four more people to help we had

no idea when or where we would be attacked and it was nerve wrecking. I sighed and

walked outside for a bit to look at the moon. It usually calmed me down. Buzz… My phone

vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller id. Chiharu. "Hello?" I said trying to fake

cheerfulness in my voice. "Ah, Chibiusa-chan! You know I was wondering where you were!

You house looked abandoned! I was going to drop by your backpack! Geez, Chibiusa

skipping in the middle of the day! You never done anything like that before," Chiharu said

with a disapproving tone in her voice. "Sorry, for not telling you! There was an emergency!

My parents went out of town, so I am staying in Hotaru's place. That's why the place looks

so abandoned," I explained nervously. Did my excuse make sense? I hated lying especially

to my best friend whom I loved so dear, but there was no choice. I couldn't possibly

tell her what was going on. Chiharu wouldn't believe it anyways. Sometimes I wasn't

even sure if I believed it. "Can you tell me where it is, so I can take it over there?"

Chiharu asked. "Sure," I said and gave her the address. We talked for another bit and

I said goodbye. To be honest faking like I was the same as before was hard. I couldn't

stand it. I changed, ordinary things normal girls talked about like gossip and celebrities

they seemed silly to me now. "Are you alright?" Cerecere asked behind me. "To be honest I

won't be alright till this whole mess is over," I admitted honestly. "Tomorrow, we are

joining your school. After school we begin investigating, but until then there's really

no point in worrying yourself sick. If we are to beat this thing we need all our strength.

There's no use in getting stressed out right now. Got it?" Cerecere asked. Cerecere was right

of course. I needed to relax. "Yeah, thank you that's pretty good advice," I told her. Cerecere

smiled and said, "We're here for you Chibiusa. All of Sailor Quartet. I know we didn't get off

to the best start, but we're here to help you." With that said Cerecere walked inside the

house and I followed her. "So, who's hungry?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard a

bunch of I's and smiled. "Okay, I'll make soup," I said with a smile. Lucky, Mako-chan had

taught me to cook, so I was a decent cook. I headed to the kitchen and began to chopped

some vegetables. Suddenly, Helios appeared behind me and said, "I didn't know you

cooked." "Mako-chan taught me. I am an okay cook," I told him. Suddenly, I felt nervous

his presence either made me feel calm or nervous. My heart was beating really fast. He was

so close I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat. I turned around to face him. I caught

myself wondering how it would feel to press my lips into his. Sure I've kissed him before,

but not in this lifetime and it's only been twice. He looked into my eyes with his beautiful

golden eyes, and I couldn't help, but to sigh. He took a step closer. Was he going to kiss me?

Suddenly, his lips were only an inch away from mine. "CHIBIUSA! You have a visitor!"

Pallapalla yelled breaking the moment. I cursed inwardly. Helios stepped back and I turned

walked to see who was here to see me with my hands on my hot red cheeks. We were really

about to kiss if only Pallapalla haven't ruined the moment. Outside in the front step was

Chiharu with my backpack in her hands. Right, I forgot she was coming to drop it off. "Hey,"

I said quietly still a tad bit upset over the ruined moment. "Hey, this is a nice house! How

long are you staying here?" Chiharu asked. "Oh, until my parents come back from their trip

or whatever," I said. "Oh, well I got to run. I just want to give you your backpack and stuff so

bye ," Chiharu said. "Bye," I replied as she walked away. I sighed as I walk back to the

kitchen to cook dinner. We all ate together like family. For a moment all our problems were

forgotten and we talked and joked all throughout dinner. I was fun almost like there was no

evil out there to fight.

The next day we all walked to school together. Palla and VesVes were arguing, CereCere

was trying to pull them apart, and Junjun and Hotaru were silent just watching them.

We were a lively bunch ever since the Sailor Quartet joined us. Heilos was trying not to

laugh and I was trying to stare at Helios, but there no use. I was drawn to him and I knew

he was drawn to me just much. We got to school late thanks to Pallapalla

and VesVes fight, but thankfully we managed to sneak by without getting in trouble.

"You're late," Chiharu said. "Yeah, some more friends are transferring here so it was

time consuming," I explained. "Oh, was it that girl that answered the door yesterday?" she

asked. "Yeah, her and her sisters," I said. "How weird suddenly you have a bunch of friends

transferring to our class," Chiharu pointed out. "Yeah, weird coincidence," I said nervously.

Our teacher introduced the Sailor Quartet and they sat near me. "There's a class meeting

today! We are rehearsing for our play for the fall festival." Chiharu exclaimed excitedly.

She kept going on and on, but at this point my mind had drifted to another topic. Helios. I

was staring at him again. How I wish it was like before when we met in my dreams and the

world really did stop for us two. Our class meeting was in the theater room. It was a rare

thing to meet in the theater room, but it made it more fun. Chiharu and I had no roles so we

were just helping out it the preparations. "Helios, would you help me get some stuff from

the storage? It's too heavy for me to carry," Chiharu asked. "Sure," he said and got up. I

decorated the scenery when a classmate came up to me. "Chiharu is calling you. She needs

more help in the storage room," she told me. "Okay," I said and got up. I opened the door to

the storage and to my surprise Chiharu and Helios were kissing. A deep kiss. "Excuse me," I

said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Excuse me," I said coldly. Helios quicky pulled away. "I see you don't need me. I'll just go." I

said. "Chibiusa, wait I didn't kiss her!" Helios cried. I ran out. I couldn't breathe. I was

so stupid. Helios and I were never together together, so it's not like he cheated on me or

anything, but I hurt. My heart felt like it was going to explore. Tears began to fall across my

cheeks. I fell on my way outside the building, and just stayed there in the ground. I couldn't

blame Chiharu for kissing him back. She didn't know how I felt at all. Still, he was going to

kiss me just yesterday and then he goes and kisses my best friend. What was wrong with him?

I sobbed. I loved him too much. It hurt he betrayed me. He knew how I felt. I gave him my

heart my everything. "Chibiusa, are you okay?" Hotaru asked with a worried voice and ran to

where I was laying. I just kept on crying though. Hotaru sat next to me and hugged me. "What's

wrong? Tell me!" she insisted. I was worrying my best friend. "Helios… He kissed Chiharu. He

kissed her! Just yesterday he was going to kiss me!" I sobbed into her shoulder. "Ehh? He did

what? No he couldn't have. It has got to be a mistake!" Hotaru said in shock. "I saw it with

my own eyes!" I cried. Hotaru remained silent and got up. "You go home. I'll tell the Sailor

Quartet to go with you. I'll stay here," Hotaru said. "Okay" was all I said. Hotaru had a

thoughtful look in her eyes like she was up to something, but I was too upset to try and figure it

out. The Sailor Quartet and I walked home in silence. I was still crying. I watched them

exchange worried looks and I hated the fact that I was worrying them, but I couldn't help it. I

tried to put it out of my mind and think happy thoughts, but it was no use. Everything

went back to Helios. I couldn't take the picture of him and Chiharu kissing off my mind. "Ice

cream! I want to go eat ice cream with Chibiusa," Pallapalla exclaimed with her famous childish

voice out of the blue. "Pallapalla!" Vesves hissed at her older sister. "It's okay. I know I good

place nearby," I said with a faint smile. "Yay," Pallapalla exclaimed. I couldn't help, but to

smile at the childish girl. Even though she was the second oldest of the girls she acted like the

youngest. The ice cream shop was nearby. "So what's your favorite ice cream Chibiusa?"

Pallapalla asked. "Mmm.. Chocolate," I said. "Me too!" She said excited and when on and on

about food until we got the ice cream. We walked home now with ice cream cones in our

hands. I really didn't feel like ice cream, but the girls insisted I got one. Suddenly my phone

rang. I looked at the caller id. Chiharu. I didn't want to answer, but it kept ringing. "Hello?"

I asked annoyed. "Chibiusa-chan are you okay? I was worried. You just ran out of school!"

Chiharu asked. "I am fine," I said coldly. "Huh? Are you mad about me and the Helios guy

kissing? He kissed me. He said I was lovely and he liked me ever since he transferred, but

I don't like him. I mean maybe a little. Okay like a lot. I think I am going to go out with him

, but that wouldn't bother you would it?" Chiharu asked. Tears began to fall again. "That's

up to you. I got to go," I said and hanged up. So he did like her and she liked him so I.. I didn't

matter. He didn't love me. He loved her. "Chibiusa, "Junjun said as they watched my tears fall.

"I am okay," I said and kept my voice steady. I was not okay. I was dying inside. I didn't know

what hell was, but this felt like it. After what seemed like eternity we reached Hotaru's house.

I ran to the room where I was staying ignoring everything. I couldn't do this. I couldn't save

everyone. It was too much for one girl. I hugged my knees as I cried in my bed. "Chibiusa! We

need to talk," Helios said as he knock in my door. "Go away," I yelled. "Come on, Chibiusa!"

he said desperately. "I don't want to talk to you Helios!" I screamed. That's when we heard a

huge clashed. I ran out of my room to see what happened. There were youma in our house.

"Moon crystal power make-up," I screamed and transformed. "How the hell did they know

where we were? No one knew we are here!" Sailor Juno exclaimed. "Forget that we have to

fight," Sailor Saturn said. It was hard to see since the youma had set a thick black cover of

smoke around the house. Fight again. It was pointless. I had no powers. Hotaru died if she

used hers. The Sailor Quartet aren't strong enough. We were doomed. I collapsed in the

ground. "Sailor Chibi Moon!" Hotaru exclaimed. "There's no use in fighting we are going to lose

either ways," I said. "You can't mean that!" Helios exclaimed. He kneed down where I was.

"You're the last person I want to see! Go away. Let me die!" I screamed. "You can be mad at

me all you want, but you can't stop fighting!" Helios yelled. "I don't have any powers! I am

useless!" I told him. Suddenly, a blue orb of dark energy was headed my way and before I

could register it Helios got in front of me and took the hit. "Helios!" I screamed. He fell into my

arms. "You fool! Why would you take that hit for me" I cried. "I did it because I love you. Fight,

Sailor chibi Moon you're strong." he said. With that he collapsed in my arms. "Helios!" I

cried. Suddenly the smoke cleared and light enveloped everything. Suddenly in front of me was

a pink staff. It was calling me. My power. I grabbed it. I faced the youma with my staff.

The words came up naturally, "Pink Moon Kiss," I screamed as a twirled the staff. The youma

turned to dust as the light from staff enveloped them. The light was strong. The damage to the

house was restored and Helios injuries were gone. I collapsed as I detransformed. I used to

much power. "Chibiusa!" Helios said and caught me. Suddenly it hit me. The person was behind

it all. It was so clear. "Helios, I know who did this," I whispered faintly. "Don't

force yourself. It can wait." He said. "No, because I was wrong. I should of believe in you! Don't

you see? It was her! Chiharu!" I exclaimed. "What did you just say, Chibiusa?" Hotaru asked in

shock. "I've only know her for two months. When she transferred to our school she instantly

befriended me and only me. She must have been spying on us the whole time. Helios you

said something was after me, but what if it needed me alive?" I wondered out loud. "She must

wanted to get all the Sailor scouts out of the way, while I was at school, but she didn't expect

Hotaru to be at school or the Sailor Quartet for that matter. Think she was the only person

who knew my address! Plus, she kissed Helios to top it off. What better way to upset me?

Afterwards she called me and said Helios loved her. She called me exactly before the attack.

She must have been trying to get me upset one purpose, but only it backfire!" I said. "I

thought she was only a jealous friend or something, but not the enemy," Hotaru said.

"What do we do now with this information?" Cerecere asked. We were silent. What should

we do? What would be a smart move? "We need to learn more! " Junjun said. "Maybe we

should act normally. Trick her into think we don't know," Vesves suggested. "She's a master

in disguise. Can we really trick her?" I asked. "We must try! It our only option! Until we

know how powerful she is and what she is after!" Cerecere said. Suddenly, I felt lightheaded.

"Can we continue with this tomorrow please? I feel lightheaded," I whispered. They looked at

me with concern and nodded. Helios carried me to my room. He was about to go, but I grabbed

his arm. "Don't go," I begged him. He sat next to me in my bed. I hugged him and began to cry.

I must of scared him, but I was so relief. My world had gone crashing down when I thought I

lost him. "I thought I lost you. I thought you didn't love me. I was so devastated," I cried against

his chest. "You'll never lose me. I only love you and I only live in your dreams," Helios reassured

me. I looked up and glanced at his beautiful face. He moved closer to my face and he kissed

me. His lips were soft and warm against mine. My heart was beating like crazy. I put my

arms around him neck. I never wanted to let go. I wanted us to kiss forever as foolish as that

might sound. I loved him so much. "I love Chibiusa," He said as he pulled away. "Me too," I said.

Suddenly, my weakheadness won me and I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am back. I had a bit of writer's block you see so I couldn't really continue the story. I didn't know how, but thankfully it seems I got out of it._

_Anyways, Enjoy this short chapter update. I try to finish this story soon. Anyways, Enjoy._

Ch.5

We stood in front of the school. I was determined, yet at the same time nervous. This act was going to be the act of my life. How would I deceive someone

was a master at disguise? Chiharu was so good at pretending to be a good friend and a good person even though in reality she was a monster. It hurt. My

best friend was never really my friend wasn't she? It was all a lie. All our friendship was a lie. At the same time it was just those sleepover in

which we shared secrets, and in which we gave each other makeovers they were meaningless to her. I can't believe it, but it's true. Chiharu was never truly

my friend. "Chibiusa, are you ready?" Vesves asked with concern. "We should off just stay home. Pretended you are sick or

something," Cerecere said. "No, that would be worst. Who knows what she'll do," I told them. I took a deep breath. "Let's go," I said and walked ahead. I could

feel their concern looks, but I didn't care. I didn't have time to be depressed nor to cry over a ruined friendship. Not when it was up to me to save everyone.

My mother, my father, my friends…. I will save them even if it's the last thing I do. It's what Sailor Moon, my mother, would of done. So, I summon courage

and walked into class like I did every morning. "Hey, Chiharu!" I said in a cheerful voice. The funny thing is my voice didn't sound fake at all. Maybe I should

consider acting. "Hi!" Chiharu exclaimed. We chatted a little before class like normal friends would. Chiharu didn't seem to suspect anything and I could tell by

everyone's look that I was doing a good job. At some points I just pretended the Chiharu wasn't the person behind the recent attacks and it got a lot easier

to pretend we were friends. "So, students today there's a other class meeting, so the people who are acting in the school festival can rehearsal their parts.

Everyone else can just stay put and try to see if the set in missing something," our teacher explained and everyone began walking to the theater room. I

winced as I recalled Helios's and Chiharu's kiss in the theater room. Just forget about it I told myself. I sat down with Vesves, Cerecere, Junjun, Pallapalla, and

Helios in some nearby chairs away from where people were acting. Chiharu was no where to be found luckily. Faking we ware still friends and nothing was

wrong was draining my energy. We were joking around as if nothing was wrong and I was actually laughing. Helios had his arm around me and it felt so natural

like it was always meant to be this way. I don't think I'll be able to handle it when he was to go back home again. Hanging out with the Sailor Quartet was

also new and fun. They were like the sisters I never had and even though we argued a bit and joked around they really cared about me and each

other. Suddenly, I felt a chill in the air. When you are a Sailor Senshi there's a moment before an attack where you feel something is going to happen.

Especially when it's something big. Suddenly everything went dark around us. "What's going on?!" Pallapalla yelled. "This isn't good! We're being taken to

another dimension!" Cerecere exclaimed. "Everyone transform!" Helios screamed. "Moon Crystal Power! Make-up," I screamed. Everyone transform when I

noticed. "Guys! Where's Hotaru?!" I screamed. Everyone gasped as we looked about the dark space around us. Hotaru was nowhere to be founded. No… No…

This couldn't be. Hotaru had to be alright she just had too. I began to cry and to scream,"Hotaru! Where are you?!" "Sailor Mini Moon, calm down!" Vesves

yelled. Then, we heard a croaked laugher. "Who's there?" I yelled. Chiharu emerged with a dark glow around her. "You!" Cerecere screamed. "Where's Hotaru!?"

I yelled. "Right here! She's sleeping just like the others are!" Chiharu laughed and Hotaru fell into my arms. Hotaru, she was the same as everyone. In the end I

couldn't protect her. I just couldn't. "So, Hotaru decided to be brave or foolish and confronted me and well of course you saw how that ended. Poor little

Hotaru," Chiharu said. I felt angry. I can't explain the rage that came over me. How could someone be so cold? I pulled out my staff, "Why you little...Pink

Suga" "STOP!" Helios yelled and grabbed me. Chiharu smirked. "Why did you stop me! I was about to end this" I screamed. "Because you were about to kill your

best friend!" Helios yelled. "Excuse me?" I asked in shock. What was he talking about? "You figured it out didn't you?" Chiharu told him. "Chiharu never betrayed

you. This monster is using her body. If you attack her you kill you friend as well," Helios said. I couldn't believe it, but at the time I was glad. My best friend

was innocent and I doubted her. I quickly assume she was evil without thinking there was a chance she couldn't control was she was doing. I was about to kill

her even though she wasn't even responsible. But, I would save her. "PICK SUGAR Cleansing," I screamed and with my staff I cleanse Chiharu's body from the

monster that was using her. Chiharu fell to the floor. "Chiharu!" I screamed and ran to her. "What's going on?" She whimpered. "It's not over yet!" a voice said.

I looked up and found myself looking at cloud of darkness. It disappeared and every became normal, but there was still so much left to go.


End file.
